Amor digital
by SkyHell
Summary: Félix Agreste es un recién egresado de la universidad que consigue un trabajo en la empresa más prestigiosa en cuanto a mejoras tecnológicas llamada "Miraculous". ¿Quién diría que su vida cambiaría tanto al aceptar colaborar en un sistema en desarrollo; Más importante aún, ¿cómo reaccionará al saber la verdad detrás de dicho sistema? Universo alterno. Pareja: Félix y Bridgette.
1. Aclaraciones

**Resumen:** Félix Agreste es un recién egresado de la universidad que consigue un trabajo en la empresa más prestigiosa en cuanto a mejoras tecnológicas llamada "Miraculous". ¿Quién diría que su vida cambiaría tanto al aceptar colaborar en un sistema en desarrollo; Más importante aún, ¿cómo reaccionará al saber la verdad detrás de dicho sistema?

Universo alterno.

Pareja: Félix y Bridgette.

* * *

 **Notas del fanfic:** Como de costumbre, "Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug & Cat Noir" no me pertenece y tampoco lo hacen ninguno de sus personajes, solo los he tomado sin ningún de lucro… Simplemente es un trabajo de una fan insatisfecha por no tener el material que desea de Félix y Bridgette L para otras/otros fans de la serie y la pareja~

La historia como tal es pertenencia intelectual de Sckorve y Sora, ninguno de los dos ha autorizado a nadie a re-subir o traducir así que por favor, evitad el plagio

La idea que dio origen a este trabajo fue la película de "Her" si ya la conocen podrán ver ciertos guiños a la película, pero solo tomé el concepto base trataré de que no se parezca en la medida de lo posible

El título es una clara y notoria referencia a uno de mis grupos favoritos de todos los tiempos: _Daft punk_ , si no has escuchado _Digital love_ te invito a hacerlo, no te arrepentirás de ello.

 _Advertencias:_

1) Posible OoC, ya saben universo alterno, algunas cosas cambian.

2) Lenguaje soez en algunas ocasiones, Félix no es precisamente una perita en dulce.

3) Violencia moderada

Y creo que sería todo; Sí aun así estás dispuesto a firmar el contrato y leer la historia eres demasiado valiente~

¡Aquí vamos!


	2. Capítulo 01: Preludio

**_Notas del capítulo:_**

¡Hi desu! Antes que nada muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este trabajo de verdad me hacen muy feliz espero que disfruten mucho del primer capítulo que espero os deje con muchas dudas owó

Dedicado a Sckorve, amado beta, novio y razón de escribir de Sora

* * *

Capítulo 01: Preludio.

Seguramente si fuera cualquier otra persona sentiría una felicidad abrazadora envolverle al leer las líneas de aquella carta dirigida a él, cuyo remitente era nada más y nada menos que la prestigiosa empresa encargada de los más importantes desarrollos tecnológicos de los últimos 25 años llamada Miraculous.

Pero no era así.

Y no era porque no apreciará el hecho de que con muchas palabras de aliento le dieran la bienvenida tan calurosa a la empresa, sino que más bien sentía como una pesada cadena se ataba en su cuello definitivamente. Sí bien no era la primera vez que se sentía así, ahora era mucho más real, más pesado, más sombrío.

Botó sin cuidado la carta sobre la mesa y se dejó caer sobre el sillón mientras miraba hacía el techo. Jamás pensó que sería aceptado tan rápido en ningún trabajo en los que había aplicado, menos que la primera empresa en responder fuera _esa._

Se negó a suspirar mientras mordía su labio, una contratación inmediata pidiendo que se presentara a primera hora del día de mañana. _"Qué basura"_ susurró.

Pasados unos minutos se levantó para encender el computador que tenía en su cuarto distrayéndose con cualquier cosa mientras terminaba de encenderse para poder redactar un correo que estaba comprometido a enviar.

 _De:_ **Félix Agreste  
** _Para:_ **Gabriel Agreste**

 _Asunto:_ **Deberías estar feliz**

 _"_ _ **Conseguí el trabajo en Miraculous, aunque estoy seguro que ya lo sabes, solo quería confirmarlo"**_

Dudo un poco entre presionar la tecla de enviar, pero sabía que mientras más tardará más complicadas se harían las cosas después. Así que simplemente lo envió sin pensarlo mucho. Vaya que no le causo ninguna sorpresa cuando recibió una respuesta en milisegundo.

 _De_ _ **:**_ **Gabriel Agreste**

 _Para:_ _ **Félix Agreste**_

Asunto: **_No me sorprende_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ahora es cuando debes poner en alto el apellido Agreste, no me decepciones, hijo"._**

Apagó el computador en cuanto sus ojos terminaron de repasar la última línea de la respuesta, sin sorprenderle lo _cariñoso_ que su _padre_ podía llegar a ser.

[…]

Los días como siempre seguían monótonos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando terminaba uno y comenzaba otro. Atravesó la entrada junto con los que suponía eran sus compañeros con la única diferencia de que él ni siquiera se inmutaba por el imponente edificio que se erguía frente de él.

Camino hacía la oficina que estaba destinada para él, en el corazón de Miraculous donde seguramente encontraría a su asesora, observó sin prestar verdadera atención a los detalles que se encontraban a su alrededor.

− **Tu debes ser Félix –** Escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él por lo que se giro encontrándose con una mujer de apariencia no tan mayor, cabello negro con matices azules y una pulcra bata blanca digno del centro de investigación donde se encontraba

− **Sí, lo soy –** Respondió secamente

− **Bien, yo soy Sabine y soy quien te eligió como becario –** Dio un par de pasos y abrió la puerta de metal con su tarjeta de identificación – **Debo decir que todo está un poco desordenado, pero por favor pasa te daré tu tarjeta de identificación y el número de oficina que tendrás –** Le sonrío de medio lado.

Félix la siguió a paso lento, de reojo pudo captar los innumerables reconocimientos, premios y diplomas que había en la pared a su nombre.

− **Aquí tienes –** Extendió una tarjeta de color azul que tenía su nombre y número de identificación – **Tu oficina es la número 42**

− **Gracias –** Tomó la identificación y comenzó a caminar fuera de aquella oficina, no le gustaba tratar con la gente

− **Félix**

 **¿Sí? –** Puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse para encontrarse de nuevo con aquella mujer

− **¿Te gustaría ganar un poco más de dinero a la semana?**

 **No veo por qué no –** Se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia – **Mientras no tenga que hacer algo ilegal –** La risa de Sabine resonó en el lugar

− **No es nada ilegal, te lo prometo. Solo, ¿podrías probar nuestro nuevo sistema operativo?**

 **¿Ah?**

 **Un nuevo sistema operativo, tendrías un 25% más de beneficios a la semana y un pase gratis en la cafetería**

 **¿No tienen teasters (1) para ese tipo de cosas? –** Alzó una ceja sin entender claramente por qué se lo proponían a él

− **Los tenemos, pero queremos otra opinión**

 **De acuerdo –** Respondió simplemente sin notar alguna trampa en aquel simple contrato

− **¡Excelente! Autorizaré para que comience a instalarse en tu oficina… Gracias**

Solo asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente antes de que a aquella mujer se le ocurriera seguir alargando más la conversación

[…]

Su oficina era grande, de hecho, tenía unos ventanales enormes que dejaban ver los extensos jardines, fuentes y los dos lagos que rodeaban a la empresa. Dejo caer su pequeña mochila en uno de los cómodos sillones que también se encontraban ahí.

Un pequeño pitido proveniente de la enorme computadora que tenía para su nuevo trabajo de desarrollador de software lo distrajo por completo de sus pensamientos, así que se acercó. El fondo de la pantalla era rojo con la silueta de un círculo rojo con manchas negras, parecía una catarina.

− **¿Hola? –** Preguntó tímidamente una voz femenina y suave proveniente del ordenador – **¿Hay alguien aquí?**

 **Sí –** Respondió de forma dudosa ante la pregunta

− **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ladybug y soy tu asistente operativa.**

By:

Sora y Sckorve

* * *

Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin arriesgarme con una historia que no fuera parte del universo original si estoy haciéndolo de nuevo es gracias a Sckorve, mi amado beta

Ahora sí, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y también espero que podamos leernos pronto de nueva cuenta, hasta entonces deseo que ustedes se encuentren de maravilla

Besos, abrazos y **_Croissants_**

Aclaraciones:

[1] **_Teasters:_** Son las personas que se encargan de depurar un trabajo, tratando de encontrar la mayor cantidad de errores en un programa, videojuego, aplicación, etc. Para su futura corrección.


End file.
